


His Own Brand of Crazy

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had just been caught up too long in being the line between good and evil, and having a partner who revealed more shades of grey with every case they solved made his own okay. The older McGarrett had taught Chin the release of accepting you can't fight black without it blending in every-so-slightly with your white...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Brand of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching Waves on Dry Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123293) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> [   
> ](http://s1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc405/fabulousweapin/H50/?action=view&current=0004qdr1.jpg)

     The real problem with their partnership is Steve isn't the only one with a crazy side. Granted, everyone thinks the haole is crazy for wearing a tie and complaining about the beach, but it's more than that. Way more than anyone else could get. Chin still can't completely understand why others don't see it. Steve may believe in aggressive negotiations first, logic and rationality second, but Danny is the one who blazes in behind him with a worried look in his eyes, then manages to taunt the bad guys he's taken down for fun. Chin still can't figure out if Danny's worry is about how much he's turned on by it, or whether he's actually as terrified for his life as he always bitches. Maybe he just likes Steve's outward crazy because it detracts attention from his own brand of crazy.

  
     Maybe, Chin rationalized heading into HQ to retrieve his cell from his desk, Danny had just been caught up too long in being the line between good and evil, and having a partner who revealed more shades of grey with every case they solved made his own okay. The older McGarrett had taught Chin the release of accepting you can't fight black without it blending in every-so-slightly with your white when he'd been let go from the force. For the first time Danny was starting to see Steve's crazy was just another shade of grey and maybe, just maybe, it was an one Danny could learn to appreciate. Either than, or they would end up tearing each other apart.

  
      Turning the corner to see Steve pressed against his desk, completely naked except a glint of silver restraining his wrists, and Danny sliding a gun down down down his partner's chest, leaning in closer so that their foreheads pressed together, sharing a passionate kiss. He couldn't look away. He couldn't cry out for help. He couldn't even pull his own weapon to defend Steve from what he apparently wanted. Only stare as Danny flipped his partner and entered the taller man roughly.

  
      Steve must have been holding back before because now Chin can hear the moans slowly building in intensity. Steve cried out a little more brokenly after every harsh thrust, every bite Danny marks along his neck and back. And then it's over. A choked scream from his boss's throat, and a groan out of the haole's as he arches back for one last deep thrust.

  
      Steve gasps for air, head facedown on the desk, his forehead matter with sweat. Whatever anger that had been in Danny's eyes was gone, as he slowly caressed Steve's flank, pulling out of him. Watching the blond lean down to kiss the bruised shoulders then neck, Chin hoped for Steve's sake they didn't catch any cases involving water soon.

  
      Turning away as Danny uncuffed his partner, he quickly entered his office, slid his phone into his pocket, and slipped out again as silently as could be managed. It was only when he'd turned the keys in the ignition he allowed his forehead to come to rest along the steering wheel. Next time he'd just leave the damn phone where it was.


End file.
